Gisele O'Dare
Danielle Sky (born December 24, 1996), better known by the ring name Gisele O'Dare, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling where she competes on the Empire brand. Early life Gisele O'Dare, more know as 'Bhabie', was born and raised under the watchful eye of her grandmother (Marylin Sky), parents (Ashley & Robert Sky), and her siblings (Ciri Sky & brother) in Denver, Colorado. Her grandmother hates Gisele for none reason, always for Marylin; Ciri was her eye in the head. O'Dare attented to University of Denver. She tried her strength in kick-boxing, mma, and athletics. Professional wrestling career Early career She never was too much interested about wrestling, her family pressed her into it. She was always envious and worse than her older siblings and above all, for a try-out for a professional federation, where only of 20 competitors they selected only Ciri. Now Ciri stole sister's dreams, and achieved 12 titles, now because of it Gisele reminds this to her sister so far, with whom she has not been in contact for years, but she returns especially to wrestling, because of it Ciri's karma will come back to her and show that Gisele deserves the main surname of the whole family. She was in her family fed and one low-card e-federation. Elite Answers Wrestling (2018-present) Debut (2019) O'Dare made her debut on the January 3rd episode of Empire by defeated Astraea Jordan. In the same day she starts a program with Santana Matthews and Remi Skyfire. Other media She always been interested about high fashion, gangsta things, money and what is happening today. Personal life Currently, 'Bhabie' resides in every corner of the world. She has her main penthouse apartament in Los Angeles, California. She don't have too many friends in real life, because she don't too much trust current people. O'Dare has only one best friend; Rasputia. Rasputia is her buddy from her early years, but their found each other again in Tokyo, Japan. Rasputia was furtune-teller. Bhabie has too her private servant Derek. Now she's makes only money and her career. In 2010 her grandmother Marylin Sky died. After this Gisele separated herself from her main family. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Ticket to Heaven (Berkocet) ** Sky of Bhabie (Octopus Stretch) ** Leadin' Touched (Diving curb stomp/curb stomp) * Signature moves ** Farewell to Fame (Spinning Impaler) ** Unforgettable (Rainhei) ** Bhad Treats (Hurricanrana Driver) ** Rag of Riches (Moonwalking DDT) ** Bhad of Envy (P.T.O.) ** Bonquet of Fucks (La Ayakita) ** Hoe Hold (Muy Bien) ** Boston Crab in corner ** Femme Bitchale (Interved Boston Crab with Camel Clutch) ** Desecrator '' ** ''Death Valley Driver ** Springboard Frankensteinter ** Figure 4 Leg Snap ** Avalanche Hurricanrana ** Handstand Headscissors Takedown ** Turnbuckle Handstand Headscissors Takedown ** Woman's Slap ** Top Rope Frankensteiner ** Spinning Sidewalk Chokeslam into Knee, ** Dr. Teeth ** Haywire ** Butterfly Lungblower ** Scorpion Kick ** Diving Crossbody ** Suicide Dive ** Spanish Fly ** Sprinboard Moonsault ** Forearm Smash ** Corner Sleeper Hold ** Venus Clutch * Nicknames ** "The Forgotten Sister" ** "The Newborn Hope" ** "Bhabie" ** "Miss V.I.P." ** "The Playmaker" ** "Don't Care O'Dare" ** "The G.O'Dmother" * Entrance themes ** "Rise" by Divyded (January 2019-present) ** "Miss V.I.P." by Jasmine Denice (January 2019-present; FPV theme) Championships and accomplishments =